


［丹眨聖］mistake 1

by black4me5



Category: wannaone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black4me5/pseuds/black4me5





	［丹眨聖］mistake 1

［丹眨聖］mistake 1

主  
生姜 大企業家兄弟  
訓聖 影星與小玫瑰

副  
～不告訴你

 

0  
出淤泥而不染。  
大家總這麼形容尹智聖。

可對於某些人來說，尹智聖就像朵在白玫瑰。潔白的讓人忍不住想染上自己的色彩，永遠的關在屬於自己的宮殿裡，不讓別人覬覦。

1.  
「謝謝大家今天蒞臨這次的拍賣會⋯」  
姜丹尼爾站在會場的角落，手拿一杯半滿的紅酒輕啜了一口後靠在牆邊，抬頭看著台上笑容滿面的人兒。

尹智聖身穿藍色西裝，俐落的短髮一如既往的烏黑亮麗，襯的他的皮膚更加白皙透亮，耳上戴的是今晚慈善活動的主打飾品隨著打下的燈光反射著—沒意外的話又會被當成拍賣品捐出去。  
薄唇大概是上了一點唇彩，淡淡的粉色，只要一揚起唇角、那對似有一汪秋水的眼眸就會跟著瞇了起來，春意盎然的笑著，令人生不出半點歹意。

「是說也奇怪，怎麼不是姜少出面呢？」  
「哎你可別說了，這可是姜老爺下的決定，也不知道這私生子給他灌了什麼迷藥⋯」  
可惜，在姜家這個黑白兩道參雜的大企業中，善意是不存在的。  
看似尊重而低聲談論的人群，嘴上談的不是慈善、而是利益，該如何在這次的拍賣會上討好姜家才是重點。

姜丹尼爾壓低了黑色的鴨舌帽朝外走去，寬大的肩膀直接將人群切割了開來，惹來幾聲埋怨。  
他絲毫不在意的把那些人拋在後頭，抬手就把紅酒倒在了還在嚼舌根的婦女身上，驚呼聲立刻在人群中炸了開來。

「你做什麼！」  
任由那個婦人在他面前尖銳的質問，姜丹尼爾拿出手帕輕輕擦拭著不存在的污痕，頗是嫌棄的拍了拍方才碰到人群的肩線，末了整了整衣領，惜字如金的只吐出一個字，「髒。」

被紅酒潑了一身的女人推開過來安撫他的管家，勃然大怒的指著他的鼻子大罵，提高的音調成功的打斷了台上的發言。  
姜丹尼爾輕輕撫過腰間的槍把，蓋在帽簷下的眼神猶如冰礫微微瞇起。  
他剛處理完叛變方的事務、心情並不是很好，只要他樂意，他隨時可以讓這個女人再也說不了一句話。

但他沒有。

「⋯尼爾？」  
透過音響放大的單詞讓會場又靜了下來。  
姜丹尼爾聽到這聲熟悉的喚法身子一頓，看不出情緒的站在了原地，視線一下子全集中在他和尹智聖身上。

「尼爾⋯？該不會是姜少⋯」  
「⋯姜少？！」  
尹智聖聽著周圍傳來的抽氣聲，只想把剛剛下意識說出那兩個字的自己抽個兩巴掌。

原本還張牙舞爪的女人聽到身邊的竊竊私語慘白了臉，原本還想開口道歉求饒、伸手顫巍巍地要碰到男人的衣角時，被姜丹尼爾一個眼刀剜的給噤了聲，半是腿軟著被從門外進來的保鑣給拖了出去。

尹智聖正犯難著要怎麼收拾這個場面，在對上姜丹尼爾那對深沉如墨的雙眼時心裡咯噔一下，下意識的就避開了他的眼神。

可姜丹尼爾沒有想放過他的意思。  
男人低低的笑了一聲，朝著他邁開步伐、施力一躍竟是直接翻身上了一米高的檯子，伸手就拿走了尹智聖手上的麥克風扔給了一旁的主持人，用下巴指使他繼續下去，不在意似的一手攬住了身旁的人兒。

好在主持人也是見過世面的，很快就把落下的流程給接了回來。

尹智聖是應該擔心接下來的拍賣，但他顯然無法分心在其他的事情上。  
為什麼沒人告訴他今天姜丹尼爾回國的事情！！！

比起現在身前直勾勾朝他倆的看來的審視目光，尹智聖更怕現在站在他身旁、似笑非笑的看著他的姜丹尼爾 — 那彷彿強大的狩獵者正在調戲著手掌心中獵物般的表情，讓他不禁流了一身冷汗。  
肩膀漸漸的被握的有些生疼，他低聲嘆了口氣後認命的抬眼望向姜丹尼爾揚起一個無奈的笑，「⋯你回來了。」姜丹尼爾還是沒有放開他，反而將手放到了他的腰上，尹智聖有些頭痛的又補了一句「尼爾，你回來了。」

「嗯，我回來了。」姜丹尼爾終於放開了尹智聖，伸手脫下了頭頂的帽子露出了偏深色的紅髮，冰雪消融般的笑了起來，「我的智聖兄。」  
隨性的黑色皮衣和刷破牛仔褲也沒能掩蓋過他渾身散發的魅力，隱約的抽氣聲接連傳遍了整個大廳。

尹智聖像是被踩到尾巴的貓似的，只抱歉的對台下都成了愛心眼的賓客笑了笑，蹭的一下就跑下了台。  
姜丹尼爾又回到原本那個凍如冰霜的撲克臉，淡淡的掃過呆呆盯著他看的人們，不耐煩的皺起眉頭，抬起大長腿就隨著他哥離開。

姜丹尼爾的身影剛從後台屏風隱匿，台下就跟炸了開鍋似的開始討論起 姜·高冷·黃金單身漢·丹尼爾 的顏值和霸道總裁作風。  
主持人苦逼的獨自被丟在台上，連一個關愛的眼神也沒有收到。

2  
尹智聖下了台就朝休息室衝，走到一半才想到姜丹尼爾或許比自己還熟悉這裡，不禁有點心慌。

尹智聖被帶回姜家已經是十四年前的事了，姜丹尼爾那時六歲、一看到大他五歲的尹智聖就抱著人家不放，直接讓姜家人跌破了眼鏡。

姜丹尼爾是誰？  
他可是姜家的混世小魔王啊！

興許是因為生於軍事家族，姜丹尼爾從小就不是個讓人省心的貨，照姜父的說法他就是個來討債的兔崽子，老是氣的他臉紅脖子粗，要罵也還得看孩子的媽媽爺爺奶奶們的臉色，他這個家主可是做的一個憋屈啊！  
於是原本會被分到偏院的尹智聖直接被姜父當成救世天使一樣的拱了起來，至少還有人能控制一下他小兒子那頑劣的性格。

去除姜家主母對尹智聖的偏見不管，他倆的感情是實打實的好。  
一起上下學、吃三餐、出席宴會、甚至偶爾一起睡一張床上，在姜家僕人眼裡看來都是稀鬆平常的事情 — 即便這兩個人實在相差甚遠。

直到尹智聖意外撞見姜丹尼爾的情事，才知道為什麼主母這麼排斥他跟姜丹尼爾的親近。

撇開家世不談，光憑身材就能讓人看直了眼的姜丹尼爾，自然是男女通吃、身邊的伴也是沒有斷過的。  
這個尹智聖再清楚不過，所以在打開房門時聽到傳來的是男人的嬌吟也沒多驚訝。  
「⋯智聖。」  
可就當他要離開時，屬於姜丹尼爾的低沉嗓音將他釘在了房門前，尹智聖下意識的抬頭看了一眼。

姜丹尼爾正發狠的操著身下的男人，長期鍛鍊的腹肌因出力的動作更加明顯，他撩開汗濕的瀏海一邊將粗大撞入那人體內，像是在忍耐似的咬住牙根，皺著眉釋放了出來—

「嗯⋯我的智聖哥⋯」  
只有姜丹尼爾會這樣喚他。

這一聲深情的叫喚在尹智聖耳中宛若雷劈，整個腦袋嗡嗡作響的失去了思考的能力，他甚至記不清他那天晚上是怎麼回到自己房裡的。

那些枕邊細語、平時貼身的嬉戲、對自己明顯的佔有欲，全都有了另一個解釋的方向 — 然而全是錯的。  
他們擁有一半相同的血緣，姜丹尼爾是他的寶貝弟弟。  
不應該是這樣的。

尹智聖只能開始疏遠姜丹尼爾。  
從出國前、再加上姜丹尼爾去西班牙整頓的時間，整整兩個月，他都用各種忙碌的理由來避開兩個人的接觸。

然而再怎麼躲也是要面對現實的。  
在被握住手腕的瞬間，尹智聖有些絕望的閉起了雙眼。

3  
姜丹尼爾意外的沒有追上炸毛的尹智聖。

他在半路看到了金在奐- 尹智聖的私人秘書，手拿著散亂的文件、一邊嘀嘀咕咕著［怎麼走路不看路⋯］之類的話，要跑之前還鬼鬼祟祟的望了一下四周才匆匆離開。

金在奐身為秘書兼好友，在工作時和尹智聖一向形影不離。  
姜丹尼爾想都沒想就跟了上去，等到金在奐開啟房門的那霎那、他才發現自己被這個看起來純良的餃子臉給擺了一道。  
這裡哪是辦公的地方，分明就是個外頭看上去像辦公室的廚房！

金在奐一臉莫名奇妙的看著闖進小廚房的姜大少爺，那充滿殺氣的質問嚇的他肩膀都縮了起來，  
「⋯哎？我怎麼會知道他去哪了，他說想吃甜的我就趁空擋做蛋糕啊。」

姜丹尼爾挑起一邊眉毛，不相信的彎腰拿起散落一地的紙張。  
A4的紙張上印著彩色的圖片，裹著巧克力外皮的蛋糕中間夾著一層一層的杏仁霜，上面裝飾著用麥芽糖拉拔出來、大大小小的愛心糖片。下面則詳細的寫著製造過程和材料。  
這的確是食譜，但是最上面還有其他人註記過的筆跡⋯  
Bonjour, Mon petite rose.  
Je suis de retour.

金在奐站在一旁也不敢去搶、看著姜丹尼爾越來越黑的臉色思索著自己會不會因為一盤甜點被他殺掉，想了想還是坦白從寬，「那啥⋯朴家少爺今天也來了。」

那句話的意思是 ：   
你好，我的小玫瑰。  
我回來了。

4  
想像中被禁錮或是壓迫的感覺沒有降臨，取代的是臉頰上柔軟的觸感和帶著玫瑰香氣的擁抱。  
「Ça fait longtemps.   
Mon coeur Jisung. 」  
（好久不見，我的心肝智聖。）

尹智聖被一長串繞口的法文弄的一陣發懵，只聽懂了最後一個字是在叫自己的名字。  
抱著他的少年在他頸邊蹭了幾下後稍稍放開了他，笑瞇瞇的看著他的雙眼，然後俏皮的丟了一個wink。

外國人都是這麼熱情的嗎？  
尹智聖有些不自在的掙了掙被圈住的手腕，悄悄的撥開了那人放在他腰上的手，  
思考了一下、遲疑的用他知道的一句法語單詞開了口，「Bonjour？（你好？）」

「Tu me manques. （我好想你。）」  
尹智聖只學過一些商業用語，壓根兒聽不懂這種略帶甜味的情話，腦袋瘋狂的運轉著反而更想不起單詞了。  
那人看著他堂皇的表情，突然就笑了出來。

少年特有的低沉嗓音笑起來意外的柔軟，他那雙盛滿星光似的桃花眼微瞇，雙眼皮和臥蠶恰到好處的增添了一點魅惑的氣息，配上他那輪廓分明的瓜子臉，反而顯得清新出塵。

「我推薦的維也納蛋糕好吃嗎？智聖兄。」  
嗯？蛋糕？  
被美顏爆擊到的尹智聖不禁有點恍神，聽到熟悉的韓語才反應過來，嘴巴開開合合、好一會兒才找回自己的聲音。  
「志⋯志訓？」

「智聖兄是不是忘記志訓了⋯」  
朴志訓開心的笑了，而後害羞的抿了抿嘴唇、又撅起嘴巴來，晶亮的眼眸眨巴眨巴，委屈的像個受冷落而正在鬧彆扭的小兔子。  
朴志訓的髮色不似姜丹尼爾的深，像是玫瑰花瓣，頂部艷紅、末稍微微淡去成了柔和卻又活潑的橘紅，髮絲微微捲起、溫柔的貼在潔白的額上。

尹智聖立刻就想到了後院的小兔子在他腳邊撒歡撒嬌結果把毛弄亂的畫面，心都要被化了似的放鬆了原本僵硬的表情，學著他嘟嘟囔囔的說話，「不是呦～你太久沒回來啦、長大了才突然認不出來的～」

「唔⋯」朴小兔不滿意的鼓臉，「可是我有寄信回來，也有傳照片給哥啊！」

「那也跟現場看的不一樣呀？」尹智聖摸了摸跟他想像中一致鬆軟的頭頂，忍不住又捏了一下他的臉頰，「我們志訓小時候就很可愛、現在變的更帥了呢？」

朴志訓有著1/4的法國皇室血統，來自爸爸的媽媽，也就是他那熱愛戲劇的奶奶。  
或許是隔代遺傳，朴志訓從小就有著相當的演戲天份⋯常常為了零食把家裡的大人給騙的哭笑不得。  
七歲的時候朴志訓就被挖掘成了小童星，一路演戲到了長大了一些後成了實力外貌兼具的偶像。

嚴格來說，尹智聖並不是他認識的第一個姜家人 — 姜丹尼爾才是。  
朴志訓和姜丹尼爾同歲，在國中的時候分別為貴族學校的小霸王之一。

很多人用他演過的角色給朴志訓安了一個［天真可愛又無邪］的人設，殊不知家裡為了消耗小吃貨的體力、給他安排了許多訓練當興趣培養，舉凡田徑、格鬥、拳擊樣樣不少。  
只要是輕浮的調戲過他的人，下場絕對都不好看  
— 要不就被打斷幾根骨頭、要不就被粉絲用口水淹死。  
久而久之就沒人敢惹朴志訓了。  
除了姜丹尼爾。

倒不是姜丹尼爾去調戲朴志訓了，而是因爲一山不容二虎，兩個人正血氣方剛的時候，哪能不打上一架。  
就算不武鬥，也還得來個文爭。  
兩個小崽子再一次在書法比賽對上時，尹智聖到了現場給他們加油⋯  
於是他們倆就又多了一項要爭的項目了。

一直到高中，姜丹尼爾去了美國、朴志訓去了法國，這情況才緩和下來。  
⋯至少尹智聖還不知道他就是兩個人不合的原因之一。

尹智聖當然也不知道朴志訓討厭被人摸頭和被說可愛，看著小孩軟軟萌萌的樣子、就想伸手再多逗幾下。

「咳咳咳咳咳⋯」  
突然傳來的咳嗽聲讓尹智聖的動作停了下來，定睛一看才發現原來朴志訓身後還站著個人，疑似是被嗆到憋了太久才咳出來，淺古銅色的臉頰愣是給逼出些粉色。

朴志訓原本溫順的笑容僵在臉上，將剛剛稍微低下的頭抬了回來，尷尬的扯了扯西裝的衣領整理儀容，然後很是自然的‘攬’上那人的脖頸，「忘了跟哥介紹了，這是我的異卵雙胞胎弟弟、佑鎮。」

朴佑鎮相信天下無奇不有這句話⋯但朴志訓居然會給人摸頭和說可愛？！  
朴佑鎮被嚇的一口氣還沒緩上，又被突然狠狠勒住脖子，只能用力的拍打著朴志訓的手臂艱難的說話，「等、等等⋯你要勒死我了！朴志訓！」

「呀！叫哥啊！」  
「哪有親哥會勒自己弟弟的！」  
「你上次不也把我撂倒在地上、扯平了！」  
「這哪門子扯平！你⋯」

「志訓跟佑鎮感情真好啊？」尹智聖看著兩個小孩在自己面前鬥嘴，突然就有點感慨。

「才沒有！/。」  
啊，果然還是雙胞胎，回的話一模一樣。

「嗯～你們說沒有就沒有～」  
尹智聖看他們倆又要開始鬥嘴，只好伸手給兩隻崽子順毛，嘴角勾出一抹寵溺，溫柔的眼神像是可以化出水。  
他們同時頓了一下，又同時看了對方一眼。朴志訓驕傲的對朴佑鎮揚了揚下巴，得到了自家兄弟一個關愛智障的眼神之後，一把把尹智聖的手都拉到自己身上，瞇著眼睛享受被摸摸的舒適感。  
愛咋咋的，你不要我要！

朴佑鎮忍下往他臉上招呼的衝動，不去理會那個裝乖巧的腹黑兔，抬頭就向正在散發天使光環的尹智聖問道，「智聖哥，丹尼爾呢？」

5  
朴佑鎮被他哥結結實實的踩了一腳。「啊！」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！放我下來！！！」  
還沒來的及罵人，就被高頻魔音穿腦的朴佑鎮一臉懵逼。  
尹智聖被嚇的縮了縮腦袋，轉頭就看到姜丹尼爾渾身散發著濃濃黑氣，肩上扛著不斷嚷嚷的金在奐，大步流星的朝著他們走來。

「呀！姜丹尼爾我警告你！不要隨便動我哥喔！」  
金在奐一被放下來就抱住了尹智聖，扭頭對姜丹尼爾咋咋呼呼的罵，也不知道是因為剛剛的大叫還是因為真的生氣，白白淨淨的臉變成了粉紅色，加上鼓起來的腮幫子看起來就像一顆添了滿滿餡料的薄皮肉餃子。

姜丹尼爾顯然不想理這顆粉餃子，自顧自的脫下了外套解開幾顆鈕扣，視線穿過渾身僵硬的尹智聖，皮笑肉不笑的看著朴氏兄弟，「自由搏擊還是西洋劍擊，選一個吧？」

「就搏擊吧。」朴志訓的語氣輕快的像是姜丹尼爾在問他要不要一起吃飯一樣，  
「就一局，別讓哥他等太久。」

金在奐看著兩個人之間的暗潮洶湧，在朴志訓整裝的時候，滿臉問號的丟出一顆驚雷「嗯？原來你不是因為智聖哥要阻擋你和朴志訓交往，才來找哥算帳嗎？」

「⋯什麼？」姜丹尼爾和朴志訓臉上的笑容碎裂，用極為恐怖的眼神瞅著他看。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！」朴佑鎮站在兩團黑氣中央，明顯的小虎牙露了出來，摀著臉的上半部仰頭發出爆笑。

尹智聖掀開姜丹尼爾剛才披在他頭上的外套，瞪大眼睛看著金在奐，又看看兩個咬著牙說話的弟弟們，愣愣的說了一句，「⋯交往？」

金在奐煞有其事的點了點頭，「之前班上女生跟我說的啊！她說丹尼爾和朴志訓就是相⋯相什麼的。」無視了兩道殺人的目光，金在奐苦惱的撓了撓有些癢的後腦勺，末了笑著拍了自己的額頭一下，「啊！我想到了！是相愛相殺！」

朴佑鎮直接捧著肚子笑趴在落地窗上。

「而且朴志訓寄來的信，感覺都是寫給姜丹尼爾看的啊？這些甜點都有代表的寓意喔！」語不驚人死不休，金在奐拿出他隨身攜帶的小冊子，推了下不存在的鏡框，開始前還清了下喉嚨。

「難搞的人兒/可愛的錯誤/找到愛情的感覺/示好/帶我走/思念/甜蜜的愛情/我愛你⋯」

「最後維也納蛋糕代表甜蜜的問候，加上手寫字‘我回來了、小玫瑰’—」金在奐蓋上冊子，一手叉腰、另一隻手手指指向兩人一深一淺的紅髮，「這一切都說明，你們是地下情侶！」

「⋯」姜丹尼爾一臉無f*ck可說。

「⋯」朴志訓表示你莫不是眼殘，朝著他那已經笑到不行的弟弟挪挪下巴。

「⋯」朴佑鎮蹲在地上，梳上去的狼奔頭掉了幾縷、跟朴志訓的紅髮一個樣，正隨著他渾身顫動一顛一顛的晃。

「不、不是嗎？」  
一陣沈默過後，金在奐聳聳的收回了他那修長的手指，拉開身前圍裙附的小口袋把小筆記本放了回去，嘴巴微嘟下垂的眼角塌塌的、委屈的像是被人欺負一樣，拿起肩上的外套甩開就給姜丹尼爾套上。

被這麼一鬧連打架的心情都沒了，姜丹尼爾揉著太陽穴突突跳著的青筋，才突然發覺不對勁— 剛才明明⋯

「智聖⋯嗯？智聖哥呢？」朴佑鎮被朴志訓拉了起來，啞著嗓子問。

姜丹尼爾抬頭對上金在奐笑的純真的臉龐，聽到他用甜甜的嗓音說了一句，  
「啊～這下我真的不知道他去哪了。」

朴佑鎮往兩個人絕塵而去的方向擺了擺手，像是在對空氣說話的喃喃自語，「我也很好奇你之前去了哪呢。」他轉身看著金在奐變的有些冷漠的眼神，那裡映出他揚起的一邊虎牙。

「金在奐學長。」


End file.
